Catch
by Surflilu246
Summary: Ever wonder what was going through Taichi's head as he tried to save Sora from Datamon? Well, here's a guess- with a Taiora twist.


What had just happened? He couldn't remember. All Taichi could think of the girl in front of him. She had been on a table- but the boy's mind went blank as a hole appeared in the floor and sucked the girl down into a black abyss.

"Sora!" He called as he sprinted over to where she fell. He clenched her crest and digivice in his hand, making sure he wouldn't lose it. Diving desperately, he grabbed onto one of her hands. Taichi held onto it ever so tight, not letting his grip slip from the leather glove the girl wore. If he loosened his grip for a fraction of a second, he knew the glove would slip off, allowing the girl to fall to certain death. He looked at her face which was clenched with fear; her eyes were shut tight, trying to keep out the darkness of below with a darkness that was familiar to her.

"Biyomon!" Taichi called to no avail; the digimon was strapped to the wall above them, unable to move. A bead of sweat dripped down Taichi's forehead as he heard Datamon's voice coming closer to them.

"That's the center of Etemon's dark power network. Whatever's sucked down there is gone for all eternity." Taichi watched as Sora finally looked down into the pit which threatened to suck her in. Her eyes quickly darted back up to Taichi, begging him not to let her go. "And since I have no use for the original, I will simply get rid of it."

The boy felt a cold claw wrap around his forearm. Datamon had finished with his rambling speech and decided to take action. In a matter of seconds, Taichi noticed Datamon's other claw wrapped around Sora's arm as well. However, the boy couldn't think of anything to do. Datamon's grip grew tighter and tighter around the boy's arm, threatening to snap it in half if need be. He grit his teeth, not willing to let go of Sora's hand. He would not be responsible for her death. He wouldn't let Datamon steal his friend, his partner, the love of his life.

Sora's scream sent a shot of anger down the boy's shaking back. By now, his shirt was soaked with nervous sweat. What was he to do, what was he to do? The boy searched his mind for an answer, but he couldn't think straight while also looking at Sora's pained face. Her mouth was forced open by silent groans and her eyes were once again shut. She threw her head back in pain as Datamon's metal fingers dug into her soft skin. The boy's thoughts turned negative. How could this happen? Right when things were going so well, this bastard had to ruin everything. How could he so apathetically kill something that meant so much? How could this happen before he'd had a chance to tell her? However, as if sensing Taichi's desperation, Biyomon called out to him.

"Taichi! The crest!"

The crest, yes! Taichi shook his head, as if to rid the negative thoughts from his mind. There was hope, of course there was hope, now if only there were some way he could get it to Sora without risking it falling back into Datamon's grasp.

"Yes, the crest!" Datamon exclaimed, "The crest is a means by which you can save the maiden's life if you give it to me immedietly!"

No, Taichi couldn't. He glanced down at Sora, her slender body, and the darkness that was beginning to stretch out and suck her in. His eyes darted from their clasped hands, to her worried face, to the wisps of darkness that began wrapping themselves around her feet. There was no time to plan anything, he would simply have to trust his instincts. He knew Sora well; she had excellent reflexes, so before either Datamon or Taichi could think, the boy dropped the crest and digivice into the pit.

"Oh yeah? Why don't you go tell Etemon your sad story cause we're not interested! Sora, catch!"

The girl's eyes widened as her mind tried to register what just happened. Taichi watched earnestly as time seemed to slow down. Quickly, the girl reached out her hand and caught the two items.

"No, wait!" Datamon called, frightened.

Taichi smiled, realizing victory was theirs. "Not scared, are ya Datamon?"

"Biyomon!" Sora called with determination in her eyes. Now would be their chance, she wouldn't die. The girl looked up. Taichi still held onto her hand, although now, he was smiling too. The shackles that held Biyomon quickly snapped open, allowing the digimon to digivolve inside a huge ball of red light. It illuminated the whole room; the air behind Taichi had turned pink, making everything disappear besides his reassuring face. He smiled at her as his hair blew around; the force of Biyomon's digivolution had filled the still, silent air with energy. Sora smiled back. The metal grips around both their arms disappeared as Datamon retreated, and suddenly, everything felt right.

"Stay back you blasted crow!" Datamon barked roughly. "What do you think you're doing?! Those are mine!"

However, Birdramon was too quick for him. She flew down toward the hole, placing her feet just within Taichi's reach. The boy hoisted Sora up, all the while making sure his hand stayed attached to hers. As fast as he could, he helped her onto the digimon, only climbing up himself once he was sure Sora was safe. As Birdramon rose up, the two digidestined looked down at Datamon who was bounding around with fury. As the digimon flew them to the other side of the room, Taichi felt Sora squeeze his hand. His cheeks turned bright red once he realized he hadn't let go of her yet. As he moved his hand away, though, Sora grabbed onto it tighter, not letting their connection break.

'Thank you.' She mouthed as Birdramon set the two down on the floor. However, as soon as she did, a different voice came from the far corner.

"Don't you worry pinhead, I'll play with ya!"

Sora's eyesbrows rose, Etemon had found them. However, he paid no attention to the digidestined. The focus was entirely on Datamon. That is, until Birdramon flew through a wall, forcing it to collapse on the orange digimon. Koushiro, Greymon, and Kabuterimon appeared behind it.

"Sora!" Greymon shouted.

"We made it!" Koushiro followed up.

Sora waved with her free hand and yelled excitedly, "I never thought I'd see you again!"

Taichi looked towards her. "Come on, while Etemon is distracted!"

Sora nodded as Taichi began running, pulling her along behind him. His grip had been tighter than ever before, she supposed, because he knew now she didn't want him to let go either. Together they ran, hand in hand, towards the others, towards safety, towards the future that had been so blurry before. Taichi was sure, now, however, that he would waste no more time when it was already so uncertain.

X

Yay! So, I hope you all liked it. I've always wondered what was going through Taichi's head during this episode, and I always thought there should've been a Taiora twist in it. So, for everyone else who thinks like me, here you go. Reviews would be awesome!

*surflilu.


End file.
